The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to memory systems that IHSs employ.
Information handling system (IHSs) employ processors that process information or data. The processor communicates with a memory that stores information for use by the processor. It is beneficial to manage the memory to promote IHS efficiency.